


*Explosion Noises*

by T_5Seconds



Category: Laguardia Airport, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crack, Gen, Laguardia Airport - Freeform, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_5Seconds/pseuds/T_5Seconds
Summary: Arguably, no one could be paid enough to rake an airport.
Relationships: Link & Laguardia Airport, Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	*Explosion Noises*

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt given by [REDACTED]

Currently, Link was raking isle 7 of the Laguardia Airport, where he worked. The airport was located in the middle of the Gerudo Desert. 

Someone said "Cleanup in isle 11! Someone spilled some leaves." Link ignored it, because he wasn't paid enough for this shit. Arguably, no one could be paid enough to rake an airport.

"Hey, Link!" Greeted Zelda, another employee. "You cleaned isle 11 fast." "Oh, I didn't," said Link. "I ignored it. Just some leaves."

"Oh fuck" said Zelda. "Link, jump out this window with me, now!" "What? No, we're on the second floor-" and as Link said that, she pulled him out the window with her.

"WHY?" Link cried "My leg is broken now! Why would you- oh... fuck."

The airport exploded dramatically. Slowly, the mushroom cloud expanded until it could be seen from space. The evil smoke snake, Ganon, laughed while disguised as air pollution.

As time slowed to a standstill, the airport's theme song plays. "Haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate... Rakers gonna rake, rake, rake, rake, rake... Laguardia! Laguardia! Oh, oh, Laguardia! Laguardiaaa~"

And they all lived happily ever after, except everyone who was in the airport, because they exploded. The End!

**Author's Note:**

> don't judge me


End file.
